kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Double
Kamen Rider Double (仮面ライダーダブル, Kamen Raidā Daburu) is the main and eponymous protagonist of the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider W. Double is the first Kamen Rider that transforms from two people. His debut appearance was a cameo in the film Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. According to the producers, he was originally going to wear a trenchcoat in his transformed state, but it was decided not to include it. Halves Shotaro Hidari The left half of Double providing the 'body' and a self-dubbed Hardboiled Detective. Shotaro is also a Kamen Rider on his own as Kamen Rider Joker. Philip The right half Double, providing the 'mind,' he disappeared after being broken down into data but came back a year later, thanks to his mother and sister. History All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker In Double's debut appearance, he simply arrives on the scene riding the HardBoilder, already transformed, as Decade is having difficulty fighting Shadow Moon. As he stops in between them, Shadow Moon sees him from the left, commenting that he's a black Rider; Decade, however, sees him from the right, thinking he's a green Rider instead. Double shows off his Memory-changing abilities by using first HeatJoker and then HeatMetal, sending Shadow Moon flying into the side of Shocker's fortress with a blow from his staff. He then returns to CycloneJoker form and leaves, Shotaro complaining about having to leave 'before the good part'. It is interesting to note that, in this first appearance, Double's right eye does not flash when only Phillip is speaking, in contrast to his later appearances- presumably this quirk had not yet been decided on. Let's Go Kamen Riders A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize the Core Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. Philip and Shotaro appeared after the three 90s riders and the first eight Heisei riders and Decade, coming to the assistance of the Master of Fumen, who was being attacked by Shocker Combatmen and various Dopants. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, Double and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. Movie War Mega Max Initially, Double doesn't show up together in Mega Max. Shoutarou finds members of Foundation X attempting to steal away a container holding SOLU and prepares to transform into Double. However, Philip's preoccupied with recipe hunting, so Shoutarou opts for just Kamen Rider Joker. Shoutarou and Philip arrive soon after at Eiji's request, aiding Gentaro Kisaragi in his attempt to stop Super Galaxy King from completing his plans, staying behind to hold off some of Foundation X's goons. Super Hero Taisen Double is one of the Riders who answers what seemed like Kamen Rider 1's call and joins his force to attack the Super Sentai force led by Akaranger in order to preserve the existence of the Kamen Riders. Using their bike, the HardBoilder, alongside Kabuto and Kiva, Double attacks the Zyurangers and Megaranger. However, afterwards he attempts to engage Akaranger in combat alongside Kiva only to be seemingly destroyed by his attack. However, that was all part of Tsukasa's and Captain Marvelous's plan. They had disguised themselves as Kamen Rider 1 and Akaranger and lead the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider against each other to fool Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack into thinking that the Riders and Sentai had been really wiped out. However, Double, alongside all the other Rider and Super Sentai forces seemingly destroyed during the battle, reappear from a dimensional wall to join forces and defeat the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. Movie War Ultimatum to be added Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battride Wars Kamen Rider Double appears as a Main Rider in the video game Kamen Rider Battride Wars, which unites the Riders of the Heisei era from Kuuga to Wizard. W_confronts_Masquerade_Dopants.jpg|W surrounded by Masquerade Dopants. W_performs_Memory_Break.jpg|W performing a Memory Break. Battride Wars Double CJX VS Weather Dopant.jpg|Double CycloneJoker Xtreme about to strike the Weather Dopant in a cutscene. W_and_Skull_Performing_Memory_Break.jpg|Skull and W performs Memory Break to terminate the Masquerade Dopants. W_Drift.jpg|W riding the Machine Hardboilder. NEW Den-O attacks W.JPG|Mind-controlled NEW Den-O attacks Double. W and OOO Battride War.JPG|OOO and Double as they witnessing the battle between Riders and foot soilders. KRBW_All_Riders_Heisei_and_NeoHeisei.png|W among the Heisei and Neo-Heisei Era Riders. Kamen Rider Double When Shotaro and Philip set their Gaia Memories into the Double Driver Belt, Philip's conscious mind enters Shotaro's body to produce Double. Their quote at the start of a battle is "Now, count up your crimes!" (さあ、お前の罪を数えろ！, Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!), a quote originally used by their predecessor and mentor, Soukichi Narumi. When combined as Double, Shotaro usually does most of the talking, though both speak when saying their pre-battle quote and announcing Maximum Drive attack names. When Philip speaks by himself when transformed, Double's right eye flashes. Double's ability to function is dependent on the condition of both Shotaro and Philip. If their synchronization is somehow disrupted, Kamen Rider Double will be unable to move properly. If their Rider form takes any significant amounts of damage, both of them will feel the pain after returning to normal and Philip will often pass out due to his weaker constitution. Shotaro's habit of flicking his wrist carries over to Double. Kamen Rider Double is unique among Kamen Riders in that rather than having explicitly defined forms, he instead has mix-and-match powers. Through the different Gaia Memories, Double has access to various combinations of powers, weapons, strengths, and weaknesses. Kamen Rider Double's forms accessed through their first six Gaia Memories are known as "Half Changes" (ハーフチェンジ, Hāfu Chenji), due to the fact that Double can switch out one (or both) Gaia Memories in the belt in a "Memory Change" (メモリチェンジ, Memori Chenji) to change forms. Each different version of Kamen Rider Double has its own finishing attack(s) known as Maximum Drives (マキシマムドライブ, Makishimamu Doraibu) which is needed to defeat a Dopant. The energy imparted by the Maximum Drive does not destroy the Dopant but rather its Gaia Memory, resulting in the ejection of the Gaia Memory from the user's body, reverting the person to normal and the destruction of the Gaia Memory, hence why such a procedure is called a "Memory Break" (メモリブレイク, Memori Bureiku). - Metal= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 100 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 37 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 9.5s *'Metal Twister':25t CycloneMetal (サイクロンメタル, Saikuron Metaru) is a green and silver-colored Half Change accessed through the Cyclone and Metal Memories hence known as the Windy Warrior. In this form, Double can wield the Metal Shaft by means of the Metal Memory's powers. When swung, the Metal Shaft creates blades of wind by means of the Cyclone Memory. CycloneMetal's weight is 5 tons lighter than HeatMetal, although its punching power is weaker, it's shown to have a greater jumping height. This form's Maximum Drive finisher is the Metal Twister (メタルツイスター, Metaru Tsuisutā), where Double spins around while swinging the Metal Shaft covered in an aura of wind. Metal Shaft The Metal Shaft (メタルシャフト, Metaru Shafuto) is an extendable quarter staff used when Double assumes any form that uses the Metal Memory. When the Metal Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot on the Metal Shaft while in HeatMetal, CycloneMetal, or LunaMetal form, Double is able to execute either the Metal Branding, the Metal Twister, or the Metal Illusion Maximum Drives. The Metal Shaft attaches to the back of the Metal half of a Double formation. - Trigger= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195cm *'Rider Weight': 91kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 1.7t *'Kicking Power': 3t *'Maximum Jump Height': 46m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/7.2s CycloneTrigger is a green and blue-colored Half Change accessed through the Cyclone and Trigger Memories. Hence known as the Fast Skilled Sniper. In this form, Double wields the Trigger Magnum by means of the Trigger Memory's powers and is able to shoot out high compressed air by means of the Cyclone Memory. CycloneTrigger's gunshots have a wider range, but it has a nimbler precision than LunaTrigger. The form's Maximum Drive finisher is the Trigger Aerobuster (トリガーエアロバスター, Torigā Earobasutā), which fires multiple shots of pressurized air at the enemy. Trigger Magnum The Trigger Magnum (トリガーマグナム, Torigā Magunamu) is a firearm used when Double assumes any form that uses the Trigger Memory. When the Trigger Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot on the Trigger Magnum while Kamen Rider Double is in LunaTrigger, CycloneTrigger or HeatTrigger form, it shifts from Normal Mode to Maximum Mode to enable the Trigger Full Burst, Trigger Aerobuster, or the Trigger Explosion Maximum Drives. The Trigger Magnum attaches to the chest of the Trigger half of a Double formation. }} - Heat= - Metal= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 6 tons *'Kicking Power': 9 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 11 sec. *'Metal Branding': 30 tons HeatMetal (ヒートメタル, Hīto Metaru) is the second true form used by Double, first appearing in the Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. It is colored red and silver and is accessed from the Heat and Metal Memories, hence known as the Blazing Warrior. In this form, the damage from the Metal Shaft is increased by fire. A common tactic used by Double is to turn around while changing to this form, using the Metal Shaft on his back to block enemy attacks before counterattacking. HeatMetal is considered to be the strongest, but also the slowest of the 9 forms, due to its running speed and weight and it's jumping height is weaker than the other 2 Metal forms. This form's Maximum Drive finisher is the Metal Branding (メタルブランディング, Metaru Burandingu), where one or both ends of the Metal Shaft to ignite on fire and deliver a final blow to the opponent. A variation of this attack is the Steam Metal Branding (スチームメタルブランディング, Suchīmu Metaru Burandingu) with the use of Accel's Engine Blade in the Hyper Battle DVD. HeatMetal's ending theme is entitled "Free your Heat". Metal Shaft The Metal Shaft (メタルシャフト, Metaru Shafuto) is an extendable quarter staff used when Double assumes any form that uses the Metal Memory. When the Metal Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot on the Metal Shaft while in HeatMetal, CycloneMetal, or LunaMetal form, Double is able to execute either the Metal Branding, the Metal Twister, or the Metal Illusion Maximum Drives. The Metal Shaft attaches to the back of the Metal half of a Double formation. - Trigger= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195cm *'Rider Weight': 95kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 4t *'Maximum Jump Height': 45m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8s HeatTrigger is a red and blue-colored Half Change accessed through the Heat and Trigger Memories Hence known as the Hot Skilled Sniper. In this form, Double wields the Trigger Magnum by means of the Trigger Memory's powers and shoots fire blasts by means of the Heat Memory's powers. HeatTrigger's gunshots are also shown to have a higher output than LunaTrigger. This form's Maximum Drive finisher is the Trigger Explosion, which fires a constant stream of fire that melts the enemy completely. HeatTrigger is the only form of Double's that has attempted to perform a Twin Maximum, in which the Trigger Magnum blasts out a massive fireball that incinerates anything in its path. Trigger Magnum The Trigger Magnum (トリガーマグナム, Torigā Magunamu) is a firearm used when Double assumes any form that uses the Trigger Memory. When the Trigger Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot on the Trigger Magnum while Kamen Rider Double is in LunaTrigger, CycloneTrigger or HeatTrigger form, it shifts from Normal Mode to Maximum Mode to enable the Trigger Full Burst, Trigger Aerobuster, or the Trigger Explosion Maximum Drives. The Trigger Magnum attaches to the chest of the Trigger half of a Double formation. }} - Luna= - Metal= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 4 tons *'Kicking Power': 5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. *'Metal illusion': 20t LunaMetal (ルナメタル, Runa Metaru) is a gold and silver-colored Half Change accessed through the Luna and Metal Memories hence known as the Tricky Warrior. In this form, Double can wield the Metal Shaft by means of the Metal Memory's powers, using the Luna Memory's abilities to use it as a whip. LunaMetal is also shown to be lighter and faster than the other 2 Metal forms. The form's Maximum Drive finisher is the Metal Illusion (メタルイリュージョン, Metaru Iryūjon), where Double uses the Metal Shaft to create golden rings and then unleashes them upon the target all at once. Metal Shaft The Metal Shaft (メタルシャフト, Metaru Shafuto) is an extendable quarter staff used when Double assumes any form that uses the Metal Memory. When the Metal Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot on the Metal Shaft while in HeatMetal, CycloneMetal, or LunaMetal form, Double is able to execute either the Metal Branding, the Metal Twister, or the Metal Illusion Maximum Drives. The Metal Shaft attaches to the back of the Metal half of a Double formation. - Trigger= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 80 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 4.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8.5 sec. LunaTrigger (ルナトリガー, Runa Torigā) is a form that first appears in the television series. It is a gold and blue form accessed with the Luna Memory and the Trigger Memory hence known as the Homing Skilled Sniper. In this form, Double's Trigger Magnum is able to fire gold and blue bolts that can curve and track targets. LunaTrigger is mostly well-suited for marksmanship, but its shots are slower than the other 2 Trigger forms. This form's Maximum Driver finisher is the Trigger Full Burst, which fires multiple charged homing shots at the enemy. LunaTrigger's ending theme is entitled "Finger on the Trigger". Trigger Magnum The Trigger Magnum (トリガーマグナム, Torigā Magunamu) is a firearm used when Double assumes any form that uses the Trigger Memory. When the Trigger Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot on the Trigger Magnum while Kamen Rider Double is in LunaTrigger, CycloneTrigger or HeatTrigger form, it shifts from Normal Mode to Maximum Mode to enable the Trigger Full Burst, Trigger Aerobuster, or the Trigger Explosion Maximum Drives. The Trigger Magnum attaches to the chest of the Trigger half of a Double formation. }} - Fang= }} - Final Form Ride= Rider Statistics *'Height: 195 cm' *'Weight: 85kg' Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power: ?' *'Kicking power: 8t' *'Maximum Jump Height: 70m' *'Maximum Running Speed: '''100m/7.8s *'Triple Extreme: 48 tons These two forms are gained after Kamen Rider Decade uses the Final Form Ride card, Kamen Rider W to seperate Double's halves where they are controlled by the minds and bodies they orginated from (CycloneCyclone is controlled by Phillip and JokerJoker is controlled by Shotaro). An interesting note the Double Driver on both bodies has '''two of the same Gaia Memories used in CycloneJoker and CycloneCyclone has two scarves hanging from his neck. CycloneCyclone gains the power of wind while JokerJoker gains the power of agility and strength. When Decade uses the Final Attack Ride Card, CycloneCyclone, JokerJoker, and Decade perform the triple Rider Kick Triple Extreme (トリプルエクストリーム, Toripuru Ekusutorīmu), where both Doubles use their traditional Drop Kicks while Decade uses his traditional Flying Side Kick. - Xtreme= - CycloneAccel Xtreme= CycloneAccel Xtreme is a form of Kamen Rider Double described by Shroud as being the ultimate form, with the change being that Ryu Terui becomes one with Philip instead of Shotaro, as their physiologies make them immune to the psychological attacks of the Old and Terror Dopants. Shroud states that Ryu's hatred and rage is needed for Double to fight at its full potential. However this form was never utilized in the series as Ryu decides not to fight as part of this form while showing Shroud that they can fight with compassion rather than hatred. Engine Blade The Engine Blade (エンジンブレード''Enjin Burēdo'') is CycloneAccel Xtreme's main weapon. Through the use of the Engine Memory, CycloneAccel Xtreme can perform different elemental powers by pulling the trigger. - CycloneJoker Gold Xtreme= CycloneJoker Gold Xtreme (サイクロンジョーカーゴールドエクストリーム, Saikuron Jōkā Gōrudo Ekusutorīmu) is an enhanced version of CycloneJoker Xtreme that appears in Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate. This form is achieved when intense wind blows against Double and into the Xtreme Memory and activates its full potential. In this form, the Crystal Server turns golden, with a set of insect wings that flurishes out of Double's back, allowing to fly. Double uses this form again in Movie War Core to finish off Kamen Rider Core with Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo. CycloneJokerGoldXtreme's finisher is the Golden Xtreme (ゴールデンエクストリーム, Gōruden Ekusutorīmu) Rider Kick. }} Prism Bicker The Super Multicolor Light-Emitting Sword Prism Bicker (超多色発光剣プリズムビッカー, Chōtashoku Hakkōken PurizumuBikkā) is a special weapon that Kamen Rider Double uses while in CycloneJoker Xtreme. It can separate into the Prism Sword (プリズムソード, Purizumu Sōdo) and Bicker Shield (ビッカーシールド, Bikkā Shīrudo). The Prism Sword has the ability to neutralize the regenerative abilities of Dopants, though ClayDoll is an expection after using Gaia Progressor on herself. After inserting the Prism Memory into the Prism Sword and by pressing the Maximum Starter button on its hilt, the Prism Break (プリズムブレイク, Purizumu Bureiku) Maximum Drive is initiated, either through an energized slash or a wave of energy. Through the Prism Memory's ability to link Philip's three elemental Gaia Memories with the Joker Memory, the Prism Bicker allows CycloneJoker Xtreme to perform two quadruple power Maximum Drives: the Bicker Charge Break (ビッカーチャージブレイク, Bikkā Chāji Bureiku) sword and shield charged slash, and the Bicker Finallusion (ビッカーファイナリュージョン, Bikkā Fainaryūjon) laser blast. A variation of the Bicker Charge Break turns the Bicker Shield into a whirling disc of energy which Double can ride like a surfboard, allowing him to perform the Maximum Drive against an airborne foe. A variation of Bicker Finallusion exists, in where the Metal Memory is used in place of the Joker Memory, creating a strong energy shield. }} Equipment Double Driver The Double Driver is Kamen Rider Double's transformation belt. It is a second generation Memory Driver after the Gaia Driver series, stolen from the Museum corporation when Philip was rescued, and uses two Gaia Memories at once for even more power for the user. There is only one, physical, Double Driver, but when Shotaro places it on him, another Double Driver manifests itself onto Philip. By inserting the Gaia Memories into the respective Memory Slots on their belt buckles, Shotaro and Philip can transform into Double. The Left Slot holds Shotaro's Gaia Memories and the Right Slot holds Philip's. When Philip puts a Gaia Memory into the Right Slot, he undergoes Soul Forward, sending his soul to Shotaro to transform both of them into Kamen Rider Double. Another slot on the right side of the Double Driver is called the Maximum Slot. When a Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot, Double can use a Maximum Drive finisher attack. This specific slot is used for the Joker Memory to execute either the Joker Extreme (CycloneJoker), Joker Grenade (HeatJoker) or the Joker Strange '(LunaJoker) Maximum Drives. In other forms, it can be used to insert the right half's Memory, allowing for a Twin Maximum attack, but this is immensely dangerous due to the strain it puts on Shotaro's body. As long as the Double Driver is worn by both Shotaro and Philip, they can telepathically communicate with each other provided that both of them are conscious outside the transformation to Double. 'Gaia Memories The Gaia Memories (ガイアメモリ, Gaia Memori) are mysterious USB memory sticks with imbued with the powers of the Earth itself. Originally created with funding by the Sonozaki Family, these Gaia Memories end up in the possession of Shotaro and Phillip. Compared to the Gaia Memories used by Dopants, the Memories used by Kamen Rider Double are much more refined in appearance, something that Shinkuro Isaka states is indicative of the limits placed on their powers. Two can be inserted into the Double Driver, allowing Shotaro and Phillip to transform into Double. Philip's right-half Gaia Memories, called "Soul Memories" (ソウルメモリ, Souru Memori), determine the elemental power of Kamen Rider Double, while Shotaro's left-half Memories, called "Body Memories", (ボディメモリ, Bodi Memori) determine the type of attacking style that Kamen Rider Double uses. *'Cyclone Memory' (サイクロンメモリ, Saikuron Memori): The Cyclone Memory, also known as the Windy Memory (風の記憶, Kaze no Kioku), allows the user to move at fast speeds, controlling the very power of wind, becoming the Windy Warrior (風の戦士, Kaze no Senshi). When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the Cyclonic Right Half (旋風の右半身, Senpū no Migi Hanshin). Forms using the Cyclone Memory possess a Wind Stabilizer (ウィンディスタビライザー, Windi Sutabiraizā), a silver scarf hanging from the neck. *'Joker Memory' (ジョーカーメモリ, Jōkā Memori): The Joker Memory, also known as the Trump Card Memory (切り札の記憶, Kirifuda no Kioku), allows the user to increase fighting potential and enhances the users reflexes significantly, becoming the Skill Warrior (技戦士, Waza Senshi). When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the Trumping Left Half (切り札の左半身, Kirifuda no Hidari Hanshin). When the Joker Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot on the Double Driver, it enables the Maximum Drive finisher. This Memory also can be used be Shotaro to become Kamen Rider Joker when used in the Lost Driver. *'Heat Memory' (ヒートメモリ, Hīto Memori): The Heat Memory, also known as the Hot Memory (熱き記憶, Atsuki Kioku), empowers the user with the powers of the element of fire, becoming the Blazing Warrior (炎の戦士, Honō no Senshi). When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the Heated Right Half (熱き右半身, Atsuki Migi Hanshin). First used in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. *'Metal Memory' (メタルメモリ, Metaru Memory): The Metal Memory, also known as either the Steel Memory (鋼鉄の記憶, Kōtetsu no Kioku) or the Fighter Memory (闘士の記憶, Tōshi no Kioku), empowers the user with great strength and magnified resistance to physical harm, becoming the Superpowered Warrior (怪力戦士, Kairiki Senshi). When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the Fighting Spirit Left Half (闘士の左半身, Tōshi no Hidari Hanshin). When the Metal Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot on the Metal Shaft, it allows Kamen Rider Double to infuse the tips of the Metal Shaft with an elemental-powered Maximum Drive attack. First used in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. *'Luna Memory' (ルナメモリ, Runa Memori): The Luna Memory, also known as the Illusion Memory (幻想の記憶, Gensō no Kioku), allows the user to cast illusions, stretching limbs and bending gunshots, becoming the Mysterious Warrior (神秘の戦士, Shinpi no Senshi). When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the gold Fantastical Right Half (幻想の右半身, Gensō no Migi Hanshin). *'Trigger Memory' (トリガーメモリ, Torigā Memori): The Trigger Memory, also known as the Sniper Memory (銃撃手の記憶, Jūgekishu no Kioku), turns the user into an expert marksman, becoming the Gun Warrior (銃戦士, Jū Senshi). When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the blue Sniping Left Half (狙撃手の左半身, Sogekishu no Hidari Hanshin). When the Trigger Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot on the Trigger Magnum, it allows Kamen Rider Double to fire an elemental-powered Maximum Drive attack. *'Prism Memory' (プリズム, Purizumu): The Prism Memory is a Gaia Memory for the PrismBicker sword and shield. It serves as a storage for other Gaia Memory powers and links the power of four Maximum Drives into one. Similar to the Engine Memory used by Kamen Rider Accel, it is not a true Gaia Memory, as its powers are linked to the Xtreme Memory. Fang Memory The Transforming Gaia Dinosaur Fang Memory (変形ガイア恐竜ファングメモリ, Henkei Gaia Kyōryū Fangu Memori), also known as the Fanged Memory (牙の記憶, Kiba no Kioku) is a special Gaia Memory that was created only to protect Philip by any means necessary, enabling him and Shotaro to transform into Kamen Rider Double. It can change between its Live Mode, which resembles a dromaeosaurus, and it's Memory Mode, the top of which resembles a dinosaur's head. When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the white Fanged Right Half (牙の右半身, Kiba no Migi Hanshin), enabling Double to fight like a berserker while altering the left half to match it in being animalistic in design. As it was created to protect Phillip it only appears when he or anyone in his vicinity is in danger. However it does appear on it's own free will during average times. 'Xtreme Memory' The Transforming Gaia Bird Xtreme Memory (変形ガイア鳥エクストリームメモリ, Henkei Gaia Chō Ekustorīmu Memori) is a special bird-like Gaia Memory that allows Kamen Rider Double to become CycloneJoker Xtreme by changing from Live Mode (ライブモード, Raibu Mōdo) to Memory Mode (メモリモード, Memori Mōdo) after sliding onto the Double Driver, as the Driver makes light rails for the Memory to slide down on. It first appears when Philip is in mortal danger from being attacked by the Weather Dopant, and it digitizes him where Shroud confronts him about his mission to save the Earth. To initiate its Maximum Drive, the Double Xtreme Rider Kick, the Xtreme Memory is closed and then re-opened. When Philip dissolves after his final battle as Double, the Xtreme Memory, which holds the data of his mind and body, does as well. It is later reformed along with Philip a year after Wakana's sacrifice and the defeat of the Utopia Dopant. Memory Gadgets The Memory Gadgets are items powered by artificial Gaia Memories called Giji Memories (Pseudo Memories) that allow them to switch between their Gadget Mode and their Live Mode. The Gadgets can in turn be attached to Double's weapons to provide a boost. The Cyclone, Luna, and Heat Memories can also be inserted into a Memory Gadget, activating a Maximum Drive. *The Stag Phone is a cellular phone that switches between Cell Phone Mode and Stag Mode with the use of the Stag Memory. When in Cell Phone Mode, it allows Double to summon and control the HardBoilder and the RevolGarry. The Stag Phone also has a Maximum Drive for the Heat Memory, engulfing it in flames. When attached to the Trigger Magnum, it allows Double to perform the Trigger Stag Burst Maximum Drive, crushing the Dopant between two pincer-like energy projections. When attached to the Metal Shaft, it allows Double it preform the Metal Stag Break Maximum Drive, crushing the Dopant between two pincer-like energy projections emitted from the Metal Shaft. There are two Stag Phones, one for both Shotaro and Philip. *The Spider Shock is a wrist watch that switches between Wrist Watch Mode and Spider Mode with the use of the Spider Memory. It has a grappling hook in Wrist Watch Mode. It can also shoot out trackers which can be tracked in Wrist Watch Mode. When attached to the Trigger Magnum, it allows Double to fire out a net that can capture Dopants. When attached to the Metal Shaft, it allows Double to fire a webbed string to restrain opponents. *The Bat Shot is a digital camera that switches between Digicam Mode and Bat Mode with the use of the Bat Memory. A live video feed can be linked to the Stag Phone while in Bat Mode. Its flash can disorient others, and when attached to the Metal Shaft (a combination that Shotaro dubs the Sonic Shaft), it can emit sonic waves strong enough to shatter solid objects. The Bat Shot also has a Maximum Drive for the Luna Memory, allowing its flashes to reveal and stun any hidden targets in its vicinity. When attached to the Trigger Magnum, it allows Double to perform the Trigger Bat Shooting Maximum Drive, locking onto the target through the Bat Shot and then firing a concentrated blast from the Trigger Magnum. *The Frog Pod (フロッグポッド, Furoggu Poddo) is a speaker that switches between Speaker Mode (スピーカーモード, Supīkā Mōdo) and Frog Mode (フロッグモード, Furoggu Mōdo) with the use of the Frog Memory (フロッグメモリ, Furoggu Memori), which is similar to a MP3 Player that acts as a sound recorder. When the recording is played back, the Frog Pod can modulate the sound to be anyone's voice. Its primary uses are for audio recording and analysis. The Frog Memory and manual for building the Frog Pod are sent to Philip in a black envelope, by a person he believes to be Shroud, the woman who provides Kamen Rider Accel with his transformation items and arsenal. *The Denden Sensor (デンデンセンサー, Denden Sensā) is a pair of night vision goggles that switches between Goggle Mode (ゴーグルモード, Gōguru Mōdo, known as "Night Scope Mode" on the toybox) and Denden Mode (デンデンモード, Denden Mōdo) with the use of the Denden Memory (デンデンメモリ, Denden Memori). Its primary ability is to detect changes in the light spectrum and alert its user to possibly cloaked targets. Its Goggle Mode also serves this purpose, used to detect the presence of the invisible Lily Shirogane in its first appearance. It is also used as a surveillance device, being able to store 8 terabytes of information in its Giji Memory. The Denden Sensor is the second Memory Gadget Philip is seen constructing from a set of instructions sent to him by Shroud. HardBoilder The HardBoilder (ハードボイルダー Hādo Boirudā?), designated the "MB1000RV", is Double's personal Honda CBR1000RR motorcycle. Like Double, the HardBoilder is black and green and is also able to change forms by swapping out the back half of the motorcycle after docking with the RevolGarry. 'HardTurbuler' The first of HardBoilder's forms is the black and red HardTurbuler (ハードタービュラー, Hādo Tābyurā), which is a hovercraft-like vehicle. The HardTurbuler is armed with Scramble Cutter (スクランブルカッター, Sukuranburu Kattā) guns.The HardTurbuler is often used by Double when he is in HeatMetal form. The HardTurbuler is armed with Scramble Cutter guns. It also can combine with Kamen Rider Accel, forming the AccelTurbuler. 'HardSplasher' The second of HardBoilder's forms is the black and gold HardSplasher (ハードスプラッシャー Hādo Supurasshā?), a jetski-like vehicle. The HardSplasher is armed with a torpedo launcher. 'Start Dash Mode' The HardBoilder can also be put into Start Dash Mode to increase its speed. The Start Dash Mode components can be detached after deployment to slow down any chasing adversaries. 'HardGunner' The HardGunner (ハードガンナー, HādoGannā) is the combination of the front unit of the HardBoilder and Kamen Rider Accel's robotic tank the Gunner A. This combination is faster than the HardBoilder and also arms it with the Gaia Cannon. RevolGarry The Rotation-Interchange Base RevolGarry (回転換装ベースリボルギャリー, Kaiten Kansō Bēsu Riborugyarī) is a truck/garage that holds the HardBoilder and holds a revolving wheel that has the components to change the HardBoilder to the HardTurbuler and HardSplasher. 'HardMammother' The HardMammother (ハードマンモシャー, Hādomanmoshā) was Double's temporarily owned giant mammoth-like mecha, piloting it when the front unit of the HardTurbuler docks into it. The HardMammother also had a Maximum Drive attack that is activated when the Heat Memory is inserted into the Maximum Slot. It only appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Double & Decade: Movie War 2010 as the Mammoth Mecha (マンモスメカ, Manmosu Meka?) under the control of Super Shocker, then Dummy Dopant's control of it, before Double takes control of it. It is destroyed along with the Super Crisis Fortress. Picture Gallery (Main Form) KamenRiderDoubleCycloneJokerForm.jpg|Kamen Rider W CycloneJoker KamenRiderDoubleHeatMetalForm.jpg|Kamen Rider W HeatMetal KamenRiderDoubleLunaTriggerForm.jpg|Kamen Rider W LunaTrigger KamenRiderDoubleFangJokerForm.jpg|Kamen Rider W FangJoker KamenRiderDoubleCycloneJokerExtreme.jpg|Kamen Rider W CycloneJoker Extreme KamenRiderDoubleCycloneJokerGoldExtremeForm.jpg|Kamen Rider W CycloneJoker Gold Extreme Picture Gallery (Half Change) KamenRiderDoubleHeatJokerForm.jpg|Kamen Rider W HeatJoker KamenRiderDoubleLunaJokerForm.jpg|Kamen Rider W LunaJoker KamenRiderDoubleCycloneMetalForm.jpg|Kamen Rider W CycloneMetal KamenRiderDoubleLunaMetalForm.jpg|Kamen Rider W LunaMetal KamenRiderDoubleCycloneTriggerForm.jpg|Kamen Rider W CycloneTrigger KamenRiderDoubleHeatTriggerForm.jpg|Kamen Rider W HeatTrigger Picture Gallery (Equipment) 141280-double_1.jpg|Double Driver with Maximum Slot 14.jpg|Cyclone Memory 15.jpg|Joker Memory 16.jpg|Heat Memory Metal Memory.jpg|Metal Memory 18.jpg|Luna Memory 19.jpg|Trigger Memory 22.jpg|Prism Memory Fang Memory.jpg|Fang Memory W-ar-hardboilder.jpg|HardBoiler 52.jpg|HardTurbuler W-ar-hardsplasher.jpg|HardSplasher 55.jpg|HardGunner 50.jpg|RevolGarry HardMammoth.jpg|HardMammother Afbeelding1.jpg|Stag Phone Afbeelding2.jpg|Spider Shock Afbeelding3.jpg|Bat Shot Afbeelding4.jpg|Frog Pod Afbeelding5.jpg|Denden Sensor Appearances: *All Episodes of Kamen Rider W (Episode 1-49). *''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' (cameo) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010'' *''Kamen Rider Double Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate'' *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & Double feat. Skull: Movie War Core '' *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders (Cameo) *Kamen Rider W Returns'' (Both Accel and Eternal Portion, Cameo) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen'' *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' Behind the scenes Portrayal Philip and Shotaro Hidari are portrayed by and respectively. At present, their final reprisement on their roles on-screen in Movie War Mega Max (December 2011). *In Super Hero Taisen (April 2012), Kamen Rider Double was voiced by , who voices Ryutaros of Kamen Rider Den-O. Kamen Rider Double's main suit actor was , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). He was also the suit actor for Shotaro as Kamen Rider Joker. *Secondary suit actors were (TV), (summer movie), and (Movie War 2010/Movie War Core). In popular culture *Episode 295-A of Sgt. Frog titled "Keroro, The Two of Us are One Kerororm" features the members of the Keroro Platoon finding an artifact that allows two of them to combine into a single Keroro, each with new powers. The episode title is based on Kamen Rider W's catchphrase and the resultant transformation resembles that of Kamen Rider Double (the characters appear to be split down the middle, with one side being, for example, Keroro and the other Tamama). *In episode 6 of , , is seen using a credit card with the letters "CJX". This is an acronym for CycloneJoker Xtreme, the extra final form of Double. =Rider= CycloneJoker (Joker Extreme) Cyclone Metal (Metal Twister) Cyclone Accel (Accel Break) Cyclone Trigger (Trigger Aerobuster) Heat Joker (Joker Grenade) Heat Metal (Metal Branding) Heat Trigger (Trigger Explosion) Luna Joker (Joker Strange) Luna Trigger (Trigger Full Burst) Luna Metal (Metal Illusion) Fang Joker (Fang Streiser) Fang Metal (Arm Saber) Fang Trigger (Dance Fang, Maximum Saber) CycloneJoker Extreme (Crystal Server) FangMetal Extreme (Birth Shaft Double) CycloneAccel Extreme (Bicker Shield) CycloneJoker Gold Xtreme (Golden Xtreme) Notes *Double is the first Rider to cameo in a preceding Rider's Summer movie. *Double is currently the only Rider that requires two people in order to transform into. *The colors of three of Double's forms are similar to three other Toku heroes: **HeatMetal is similar to the / hybrid, which, while not a half and half like the Go-On Wings Hybrid but rather the Gokai Silver costume with Gokai Red's helmet and boots, appearing in the special DVD , it is similar to Double in that Marvelous and Gai actually shared a body. **HeatTrigger is similar to Kikaider in that both are half red and half blue. **LunaMetal is referenced by 's of the from in that both are half gold and half silver. When Gai first assumes this form in episode 19, , he calls it "a two-in-one Go-On Wing", as Double is oftenly described as "a two-in-one Kamen Rider" by Shotaro himself. *Double is the only Rider to participate in all Movie War films to date. *CycloneJoker as Double's basic form is possibly a reference to the original Kamen Rider. Both are green and black in color, both are related to wind (the Cyclone Memory uses the power of wind while Kamen Rider #1's Typhoon belt uses the power of wind to transform) and both wore scarves. Furthermore, Kamen Rider #1's motorcycle's name is Cyclone. . References www.tv-asahi.co.jp/double/rider/double_top.html Category:Double Riders Category:Narumi Detective Agency Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Protagonist Category:Tech Riders Category:Characters portrayed by Seiji Takaiwa